


Potting

by ami_ven



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: writerverse, F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 21:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1793623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Repotting plants must be done properly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Potting

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "flowerpot"

“You should use a red one,” said Luna, and Neville jumped because he hadn’t heard her come in.

“Oh, hello, Luna,” he said, then frowned at the Singing Geranium he had just unspotted. “Why red?”

“Because the flowers are shy,” she said, coming to lean against his workbench. “They don’t like being the only red things in all that green.”

“Okay,” Neville agreed with a smile.

He couldn’t believe that he had ever thought Luna was crazy. She was imaginative and yes, maybe, more than a little eccentric, but she was also smart and beautiful and always surprising in the very best ways possible.

Still smiling, Neville found a red clay pot and carefully repotted the geraniums. “Any particular color I should use for the daisies?” he asked.

Luna leaned over to trace a light finger over the white petals of the nearest daisy plant. “No. They like any color. But maybe a pot that’s a bit larger…”

She spent the whole afternoon helping him repot everything, and Neville walked her back to her apartment. The next morning, he opened his own front door to find an old cauldron sitting on his front step— full of multi-colored flowerpots.

Neville grinned. 

THE END


End file.
